Les règles du Terrier
by Sawaki Djeina
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours de vivre neuf à la maison. La magie ne résout pas tout et Arthur et Molly l'apprendront à la dur.


_**Ma première OS sur Harry Potter, mettant en scène la famille Weasley plusieurs années avant l'entrée à Poudlard de Ron et Harry :)**_

_**Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que l'image de couverture de l'histoire. **_

_**Merci à ma Beta d'avoir corrigé mon texte.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Les règles du Terrier**_

Mme Weasley entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Claquant la porte, elle laissa un cri de rage s'échapper de sa gorge. Son mari tentait de rassurer son plus jeune fils, blottit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi maman est fâchée ? demanda une petite fille rousse. Elle dessinait sur le sol dans un cahier moldu que son père avait rapporté du travail une fois désensorcelé. Ce dernier soupira et se tourna vers les deux garçons qui grouillaient sur le divan, face à lui.

-Parce que les jumeaux lui ont encore joué un mauvais tour, lui répondit son grand frère de son fauteuil, ne prenant même pas la peine de quitter des yeux le livre qu'il lisait.

Les concernés eurent un petit rire, fiers d'être les instigateurs de cette farce. Ils avaient, une fois de plus, fait perdre la tête à leur mère. Mais le regard dur que leur envoya leur père suffit à leur enlever l'envie de rire. Arthur se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui qui donnait sur le jardin, où ses fils les plus âgés pratiquaient un sport moldu.

-BILL, CHARLIE, RENTREZ TOUT DE SUITE, SURVEILLEZ LES JUMEAUX. Vous deux, vous restez assis, c'est bien clair ? Je ne veux plus vous voir faire de bêtise pour le restant de la semaine, vous avez dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui. Votre mère est déjà assez débordée sans que vous n'en rajoutiez. Ron, calme-toi. Maman n'est pas fâchée contre toi. Allez, va jouer avec Ginny. Percy, pourrais-tu laisser ce livre et aller chercher tes deux frères, s'il te plaît ? Par Merlin, ma chérie ne mange pas ce crayon.

Tout le monde s'agita autour de lui. Percy se leva le premier, tandis que Mr Weasley se débattait avec un Ron qui ne voulait pas le lâcher et une Ginny qui s'acharnait sur le pauvre bout de bois entre ses dents. Les jumeaux ne tenant déjà plus en place firent trébucher leur aîné, qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dur et froid du Terrier, devant une porte qui s'ouvrit à l'éclat, manquant de peu le troisième de la famille. Charlie, qui entrait de dos, ne remarqua pas son frère, plongé dans sa conversation sur le « bastek », ballon à la main, avant de trébucher sur le dos de son cadet et de s'écraser sur le jeune Weasley.

-Merde, tu fais quoi par terre, idiot ? s'écria Charlie.

-Je trouvais le sol confortable ! T'en penses quoi, imbécile, j'suis tombé. Maintenant, pousse-toi, t'es lourd ! s'écria à son tour le concerné.

Bill, qui riait à gorge déployé, fit un pas de côté, trop occupé à se moquer de ses deux frères pour remarquer les lunettes au sol, qu'il écrasa dans un petit « crac » sonore.

-Mes lunettes ! s'exclama Percy. Tu peux pas regarder où tu mets tes gros pieds d'empoté ?

Bill s'arrêta dans son hilarité et asséna un coup dans les côtes de son frère.

-Voilà, ce que j'en fais de mes pieds d'empoté.

Mr Weasley soupira, tentant de calmer tout ses enfants qui grouillaient autour de lui. Pendant ce temps, Molly, toujours enfermée dans sa chambre, tournait en rond. Ses enfants étaient sans aucun doute les plus turbulents de toute l'Angleterre et après sept grossesses, elle n'avait toujours trouvé aucune solution pour les calmer. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Bien sûr, cela ne changerait pas ses enfants, mais l'aiderait sans aucun doute à maintenir un peu l'ordre qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'imposer à ses petits démons. Fouillant dans le placard où tous les objets d'école de Bill étaient entassés pour son année à venir, elle mit la main sur la pile de parchemin de son garçon. Elle en prit un morceau, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier, avant de s'installer au bureau qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre, encombré d'objets qui ne lui laissait qu'un petit espace de travail. Elle encra le bout de la plume duveteuse et entreprit d'écrire la liste des règles qu'elle avait tant de fois répété à ses garnements.

_**Les règles du Terrier**_

_**-Ne pas se frapper**_

_**-Ne pas s'insulter**_

_**-Ne pas dire de gros mots**_

_**-Ne pas se crier après **_

_**-Ne pas briser d'objets**_

_**-Ramasser son désordre**_

_**-Ne pas utiliser la magie pour s'amuser**_

_**-Ne pas embêter les autres**_

_**-Ne PAS faire de farces désagréables**_

Et la liste s'allongea, jusqu'à satisfaction de la mère. Elle tourna alors le parchemin du côté où elle n'avait rien écrit pour n'y inscrire qu'un seul mot.

_**Infraction**_

Elle sortit alors sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges, afin de rendre efficace sa nouvelle petite merveille. Elle vit alors, au dos du document, des noms s'écrire, dénonçant les méfaits de ses enfants.

_**16h10 : Charlie tire les oreilles de Percy**_

_**16h12 : Bill pousse Charlie sur le dos et tire les cheveux de Percy. Fred et Gorge s'engagent dans une bataille de coussins.**_

_**16h13 : Charlie se jette sur Bill pour le frapper. **_

_**16h15 : Fred déchire le coussin et George envoie le sien derrière la tête de Ginny, qui mord Ron parce qu'il lui a volé son crayon. **_

_**16h17 : Percy vole la baguette de Bill pour réparer ses lunettes.**_

La liste s'allongeait et Molly se demanda un instant si son mari réussirait seul à les tenir. Résignée, elle sortit à contrecœur de son havre de paix. Le calme avait été de courte durée. Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd et, lorsqu'elle arriva au seuil du salon, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Arthur tenant un Ron en pleurs et une Ginny folle de rage. Un regard derrière eux suffit pour qu'elle voie Bill tenant fermement la tête de Percy sous son aisselle droite et celle de Charlie sous l'autre. Le parchemin s'enroula de lui-même et se dirigea droit sur l'aîné pour lui asséner un coup sur la caboche, avant d'en donner quatre autres, suivant l'ordre de grandeur de ses enfants. Surpris, six des têtes rousses présentes se sont tournées vers elle, Ginny et Ron ne lui prêtant même pas attention, n'ayant pas reçu de coup de parchemin et de toute façon plus préoccupés par leur crise de nerf respective.

-Maman, s'écria Percy, Bill a cassé mes lunettes.

-Elles étaient par terre, c'est pas ma faute s'il les a laissé traîner, se défendit l'aîné.

-C'est les jumeaux qui m'ont poussé, dit Percy.

-Même pas vrai ! s'écria Fred.

-T'es qu'un sale menteur, poursuivit Gorge.

-Menteur, menteur, menteur, chantèrent-ils en choeur.

-T'es pas mieux Percy, tu m'as fait tomber, renchérit Charlie.

-T'es tombé tout seul, crétin, rit Bill.

Et cinq coups de parchemin. Tous se turent, à l'exception évidente des deux plus jeunes enfants, pleurant et criant à s'en époumoner. Le nouvel instrument de torture de Mrs Weasley prit alors vie, à la manière d'une beuglante et lista les crimes de ses enfants l'un après l'autre. Le silence était tombé, Ginny et Ron attirés par les cris de cette étrange créature qu'était devenue la liste des règles du Terrier.

-Arthur, verdict ? demanda la matriarche.

-Coupables.

-Et quelles seront leurs sentences ? renchérit-elle.

Le visage des cinq plus vieux avaient pali, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils se verraient imposer chacun minimum quelques jours de punition.

-Dégnomage du jardin pour Bill et Charlie, confiscation de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ pour Percy et interdiction d'aller chez Zonko pour les jumeaux quand nous irons au Chemin de Traverse samedi soir, décréta le patriarche.

Déjà, les protestations se faisaient entendre.

-C'est pas juste, commença Fred.

-On n'a rien fait, termina Gorge.

-Mais papa, je viens tout juste de le commencer, commença Percy.

-C'est injuste, lui tu le prives d'un stupide livre et nous on doit dégnomer le jardin, dit Bill.

-Stupide toi-même, lui dit Percy.

-Pour quelqu'un qui se vante d'être le plus mature, tu fais encore plus gamin que Ron, lui lança Charlie.

-Ta gueule, s'écria l'enfant.

Deux têtes surprises se tournèrent vers le plus jeune des hommes de la famille. Il n'avait beau pas comprendre l'insulte que son frère venait de lui dire, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un compliment. Mais il ne devait pas pour autant connaître de tels gros mots à son âge.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, qui t'as appris ces gros mots ? s'exclama la mère.

Mais l'attention de Ron ne lui fut pas accordée, car le parchemin se mit en tête qu'il devait punir le garçon de l'infraction du règlement et l'attaqua comme il l'avait fait précédemment à ses cinq frères. Les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et Ron criait à tue-tête, couvrant les plaintes de ses frères aînés.

-C'est Bill qui l'a dis en premier, pleurnicha le gamin.

-Ta gueule, répéta Ginny. Ta gueule !

Elle tapait des mains et attendait, impatiente, que le parchemin vienne vers elle. Elle semblait y prendre plaisir et lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle l'attrapa tel un vif d'or avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de le mordre à pleine dent. Molly tenta d'empêcher sa fille de le dévorer, mais Ron se jeta dans ses bras en clament son pardon. Bill et Percy avaient recommencé à se battre et les jumeaux avaient trouvé de nouveaux coussins à lancer à la tête de Charlie, qui était retenu par leur père pour ne pas leur sauter à la figure.

Finalement, même la magie n'était pas suffisante face à cette famille démente.


End file.
